broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Koroth Na
'Background' Koroth Na was an Elf warlock, King of Haven and believed to be an incarnation of 'the Spoop,' a Kobold deity of evil. Exiled from Haven at the time of the Great Sleep, Koroth Na did not lose his memories as the other elves did. He eventually returned to the city and became its King. He played a role in several important events on the continent, and was eventually responsible for the end of the world. 'History' Koroth Na was originally known as Koroth. He was born in Haven millennia ago. Fascinated by the spiritual and magical, he trained to become a druid. However, Koroth misunderstood the relationship between the elves and the tree spirits. He saw the religious veneration of the tree spirits as an exchange of power, believing that he would be granted magic in return for praise and gifts. When offers of material goods repeatedly failed to grant Koroth favour with the tree spirits, he became embittered. Turning to other sources of power, Koroth became involved an occult circle and started down a path of dark sorcery. His druidic magic of cultivating plant life was corrupted, and sprouted instead twisted fungus. When Koroth and his occultist colleagues were discovered, he was exiled from Haven and his name amended to Koroth Na to reflect his disgrace. Koroth Na spent countless years on the mainland, honing his dark magic and cutting deals with foul powers. His foul magic and unnaturally long lifespan would eventually twist his body and mind. When news of the death of Prince Weismyr reached the mainland, Koroth Na returned to his ancient homeland, believing that his exile would no longer be enforced. He was displeased to discover that Eridash Menelith, who was not only Weismyr's relative but a high elf (a group Koroth Na had come to despise), now reigned as king. When the first goblin siege of Haven took place, Koroth Na fought to defend the city. In the chaos, he was able to abduct Eridash Menelith, as the young king was in a comatose, meditative state. Koroth Na kept the unconscious elf in caverns beneath his fungal outpost, as a source of royal blood, a potent magical ingredient. When the Bad Moon appeared, it told Koroth Na of the Obliterata. The power hungry warlock immediately came to desire the pages, believing that their embodiment of reality would be able to elevate him to godhood. With the help of a faceless alchemist, Koroth Na was able to join the Southbridge Legion on the second Hellmarch, and claimed the Page of Space from Hell dwelling cultists. Koroth Na joined a dwarven expedition to the abandoned fortress of Noruzim Thakom. With the help of a kobold named Grub, Koroth Na was able to cut a deal with the Darkshine Dragon. In return for Menelith and something precious to Grub, Koroth Na was granted the Page of Death by the dragon. Shortly afterwards, Menelith was killed in the catastrophic explosion caused by the dwarf Torgen. With Menelith dead, the covenant between the elves and tree spirits was severed and required a new royal bloodline to be established. The new monarch would be the first to return to the tree spirits with the Page of Life, hidden deep in a labyrinth. Competing against his estranged sister Arion the Walker and the high elven princeling Belegon, Koroth Na delved into the labyrinth and was able to obtain the page, once again with the help of Grub. However, the kobold had since become wary of Koroth Na, and his suspicions were confirmed when Koroth Na attempted to flee the labyrinth with the page and leave everyone else to their doom. Grub confronted Koroth Na, forced him to return the Page of Death and to present the Page of Life to the tree spirits alongside Arion, rendering the two twin King and Queen of Haven. Not long after becoming King, Koroth Na's wand was destroyed. The wand was the crux of several magical pacts Koroth Na had made, and without it he began to die. Desperate to stay alive, Koroth Na murdered an elf, Kraothnaranven, in a demonic ritual, and procured a new wand from his remains. Disgusted with her brother's behaviour, Arion forced Koroth Na to imbibe the same amnesia inducing concoction that the rest of the elves had taken before the Great Sleep. Koroth Na was rendered docile for a time, and known once again as Koroth. As Koroth, he was unable to defend Haven when it was invaded by the High Elf mercenary army, The Pulled Hook, and forced once more into exile. However, Koroth regained his memories and became Koroth Na once more. Alongside Arion, the two fought and killed the leaders of The Pulled Hook and their co-conspirator, Eddard Badwulf, but at the cost of Arion's life. Koroth Na retrieved the Page of Life from her body and was left sole ruler of Haven. Koroth Na eventually came to obtain the Page of Time from the gathered wands of Valod Winterborn. He almost murdered the Kobold Dig, but Grub took the young kobold's place, allowing Koroth Na to retrieve the Page of Death from his corpse. In his quest for the pages, Koroth Na became bound to the shadowy deity, the Black Queen, and became involved in the machinations of the Void. Koroth Na eventually joined a gathered army for a final attack on the Goblin fortress of Blackrock. After fighting through the fortress, Koroth Na fought and killed King Zodd. Taking the Page of Mind from his body, Koroth Na held the complete Obliterata. With all those present, Koroth Na sang a song of a new world, and heralded the end of the current one. 'Death' Koroth Na stood atop the towering chisel Armok used to shatter the world. As Armok swung his hammer down, Koroth Na went out screaming for the godhood he believed he had earnt. Skills and Belongings Koroth Na was an accomplished sorcerer, though his magical power was derived almost entirely from deals and pacts forged with demons and dark spirits. As a result, Koroth Na's life was bound to a bone wand he wielded. His pacts also gave him an incredibly long lifespan, beyond even that of most Elves. Koroth Na was able to use the pages of the Obliterata he came to obtain to various ends. He used the Page of Life and the Page of Death to destroy a goblin fleet threatening Haven, and used the Page of Time to freeze time in order to fight Zodd. Drinenrith 'was a bone wand created from the ulna of the elf Kraothnarenvan. Koroth Na sacrificed the Elf to a demonic master following the destruction of his previous wand. '''Dreikar Tar '''was a crown/helmet worn by Koroth Na during his later days as King of Haven. The crown was created from a black skull. It was topped with spikes of obsidian and adorned with the hearts of 'Forgotten Beasts. Kerigir '''was Koroth Na's weapon of choice. It was a crude albeit deadly knife, created by shattering a dwarven adamant sword down to size and enchanting it. Its victims were many, and included the goblin king, Zodd. '''Gallery KorothStart.png|''Koroth Na when he first returned to Haven, sporting his iconic mohawk, tatoos, blank eyes and manic grin. He still wore the mithril manacles he had been burdened with when first exiled from Haven.'' KorothShirtless.png|''Koroth Na at the end of his reign, wielding Kerigir and Drinenrith, his hair transmuted into tentacles by the Page of Life. As his mental state became increasingly questionable, Koroth Na took to roaming around without a shirt.'' HIGH_FASHION.png|''After becoming king, Koroth Na was revered for his incredibly sound sense of fashion, which included a wide number of pinstriped and polka dotted garments.'' Category:DFRP World 8 Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:DFRP World 8 Characters